Emilio Lowe
Emilio Lowe is a minor villain from the anime adaptation of the manga Back Cat. He is the Number III of Chronos' elite brigade, the Chrono Numbers, who is eventually revealed to be a traitor and one of the Zero Numbers. Appearance Emilio is a young, slender, bespectacled man with greenish gray hair and brown eyes, wearing oval glasses. He wears the Chrono Numbers' uniform: a black suit and a purple shirt, with a black striped tie. He looks rather unassuming but one should never judge a book by its cover. Characteristics Little is known about Emilio's personality, as he is the least featured Zero Number. He appears to share his comrades’ hunger for power and overconfident scorn for their foes, rather stereotypical villainous traits. He seems to be a man of few words who prefers letting his weapon do the talking, as well as a serious and driven fighter. Like any Chrono Number, Emilio is a highly powerful fighter, unmatchably skilled in the use of a specific weapon. He wields a bow named "Artemis", after the Roman Goddess of Hunting. And like the other Chrono Numbers, his weapon is made of the rare and indestructible metal known as Orichalcos. Finally, he is no doubt able to perform incredible feats of strength and acrobatics and to casually dodge bullets like the other Chrono Numbers. Emilio is a supremely skilled marksman, able to fire arrows much farther than any other bowman, who never misses his target. He was seen firing his arrows at a very fast rate, and firing three arrows at once towards different targets with pinpoint accuracy. He he might be able to make his arrows ricochet on surfaces to strike his foes from unpredictable angles, like other fighters do with bullets. It is not known whether the arrow he uses are made of Orichalcos as well, though given that the other Numbers using long-range weapons fire normal projectiles this seems unlikely. Like the other Numbers using long-range weapons, he might be able to use his bow like a short-range weapon (likely a double-blade of sorts) should he run out of arrows, but this was never displayed. Role in the Manga Emilio himself does not appear in person in the manga, but he is mentioned at the very end. As the primary protagonist former N°XIII Train Heartnet has just defeated the primary antagonist Creed Diskenth, N°II Belze Rochefort and N°XII Mason Ordrosso are overseeing the destruction of one of the Apostles of the Star's hideout. Then, one of the regular assassins under the Numbers' command tells them that N°III has just learnt the location of another lair from captured enemies. Like Mason, in the manga Emilio is a faithful member of Chronos. Role in the Anime Emilio is first seen joining the Zero Numbers along with Kranz Maduke and Baldorias S. Fanghini in attempt to rewrite the world in their image, under the leadership of Mason Ordrosso and the power of Eden (a fusion of the power of Tao and the nanomachines). The heroes, joined by their Bounty Hunter friends, the Chrono Numbers who survived the destruction of Chronos and the redeemed Apostles of the Star invade Eden to save Eve, one of the primary protagonists who is held captive to serve as Eden’s core. Emilio battles against N° I Sephiria Arks and N° II Belze Rochefort, themselves. Despite being each vastly superior to him, they cannot not get rid of him, due to Eden’s nanomachines revitalizing him whenever he gets fatally wounded. The protagonists eventually manage to defeat their foes and reach Eden’s control room, but all the Zero Numbers appear before them and use Eden’s power to transform into monstrous and mightier version of themselves. Fortunately, when victory seems within the Zero Numbers' grasp, Eden is destroyed, taking Emilio's along with his partners' lives due to their connection to it. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Black Cat Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Assassins Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Arrogant Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mutated Category:Immortals Category:Deceased